


I JUST RAN OVER DONALD TRUMP GIRL

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Against No One, Driving, F/F, I just realized i tagget this as mm im so stupid, Prison, Sexual Content, She's a licensed rapper tho, Vanjie doesn't have her license, Vanjie serves 16 hours of her life sentence, prison break - Freeform, speed racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanjie and the squad are driving late at night when uh oh! A mysterious speed bump slows them down!
Relationships: Aquaria/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Tina Burner/Utica Queen
Kudos: 2





	I JUST RAN OVER DONALD TRUMP GIRL

"HOP OUT DROP TOP FUCK YALL TALKIN I NEED IT RIGHT NOWWWW!" Vanjie rap-screamed as she drifted around a corner.

"Vanj, can you please slow down? We're gonna get a ticket!" Utica said, worried sick. And just regular sick too because Vanjie's crazy driving was making her wanna barf.

"Whateva hoe Imma drive how I want." Vanjie swerved on the freeway and went 180 mph, a new record for her!

"I'm getting tired, babe, can we go home?" Brooke asked, yawning and Vanjie rolled her eyes.

"Iss only 4 am but fine." Vanjie swerved onto the off ramp and when they were on the surface streets again, they hit a huge speed bump!

"Um, what was that?" Tina asked.

"What the fuck you think it was, dumbass." Vanjie dropped Utica and Tina off at their house and she crazy drove her and Brooke home.

"Brooke, wake yo sleepy ass up we home." Brooke slowly opened her eyes and got out of the car but tripped and fell flat on her face. Vanjie laughed at her misfortune.

"Aight less get you ta bed." They went inside and upstairs and Vanjie tucked Brooke in before getting in bed herself. What a fun night!

-

The next morning, Vanjie was RUDELY awakened by Brooke shaking her by her shoulders.

"Bish get off me!" Vanjie said but realized Brooke was sobbing.

"The cops are here, they're asking for you they said you killed someone and they said they won't-" Before Brooke could get another word in, the SWAT team barged in and pushed Brooke aside and grabbed Vanjie! They dragged her out of bed and carried her downstairs as she kicked and screamed.

"BE GENTLY WITH HER SHE IS BABIEEEE!" Brooke cry-yelled from their room. They cuffed her and threw her in the car and drove to country jail.

-

"So you thought Donald Trump was a speed bump?" Silky asked and Vanjie rolled her eyes and took a drag of her half smoked cigarette.

"I didn't know it was him." She cynically said and Silky sighed.

"Alright. We'll get you booked then you're going to prison, you're getting a life sentence with no parole."

"Whateva." Vanjie finished her cigarette and they got her booked up and then they escorted her to the toughest female prison in the country, Mother Tucker Jail! Vanjie was taken to her room and inside was a pretty young girl. Vanjie sat down on her luxurious bed and sighed.

"Hi, I'm Aquaria! What are you here foe?"

"Hey, I'm Vaaanjie. I killed Donald Trump." Aquaria giggled.

"That's it?" Vanjie nodded.

"Whatchu here foe?"

"Oh that's for another time. How are you?" Vanjie shrugged.

"Not too gud, I left my girlfriend at home crying and I ain't never gon leave this place." Aquaria sat next to her and sighed.

"It's pretty cool here but now that you have a new friend it'll be even better!" Vanjie half smiled.

"Thanks girl." Aquaria smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and a guy cleared his throat.

"Alright you scumbags, time for grub." He opened the door and wowser, it was Gottmik!

"Vanjie?"

"Ayo Mik!" They hugged and got all excited. Vanjie saw a scar on his neck and was about to ask but then,

"Let's talk later, I'll get in trouble if you guys don't eat."

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Aquaria asked.

"No you little turd." Aquaria frowned but the pair went to the chow house and were served dino chicken nuggets with mac n cheese and chocolate milk and a brownie for dessert.

"So why did Mik call you a little turd?"

"It's so stupid, all I did was slit his throat with a shank I made. He didn't even die and he's all mad at me!" Vanjie nodded.

"Well, that'll do it." They wolfed down their food and went outside to play.

"So what do we do here?" Aquaria sat on a swing and so did Vanjie.

"Eat, play, make deadly weapons. It's fun!"

"So how long you in here foe?" Aquaria groaned.

"Well, I got here a 3 weeks ago but I'm getting 'out' next week. I got the death sentence." Vanjie felt her heart ache.

"Oof. You hella cool, I bet we finna meet in da after life." Aquaria nodded.

"Wait a minute... you said you have a girlfriend." Aquaria got up and whispered in Vanjie's ear.

"What if she could break us out?"

"Hm, maybe. She's visiting later I think so I could ask huh then." Aquaria smiled and squealed.

"Yay!"

-

A few hours later, right after they played Mario Kart 8, Brooke came to visit. She was a complete wreck, and it made Vanjie kinda sad.

"Oh God, Vanj..." Brooke started crying again and pulled her beloved girlfriend girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I be coo, it ain't all bad here. I got a question for you." Brooke quickly nodded.

"Can you, Utica, and Tina break me and this cute hoe I met out?"

"Yes, yes, of course does tonight at midnight work?" Vanjie nodded.

"Yah."

"I love you so much, baby." Vanjie smiled and blew her kiss.

"Love ya too, bish." Vanjie went back to her and Aqua's room and sat down and found her playing Super Smash Bros.

"Guess what girl." Aquaria paused her game and turned around.

"What girl?" Vanjie bit her lip, trying to hid the smile that was creeping on her face.

"My girlfriend and our friends are breaking us out at midnight." Aquaria gasped and hugged Vanjie.

"No way, no way!! Although I'm homeless."

"You could live with me and Brooke if you wanna." Aquaria was absolutely gob smacked! (I think that's the saying.)

"I would love to!" Aquaria kissed Vanjie's cheek and it got her feelin some type of way.

-

At midnight exactly, the gang snuck in and snuck Vanjie and Aquaria out! They all hugged and then hopped in Vanjie's car and slowly drove home.

"Hi, I'm Aquaria!" The squad introduced themselves and everyone hit it off with the lad. Once they dropped Utica and Tina off, the rest of the crew went back home.

"So Aquaria, you can sleep in the second bedroom or with us in our California king bed. You can share clothes with us too!" Aquaria shed a tear and hugged the lads.

"You guys are so kind!"

-

When they all went to bed, Aquaria brushed her hand against Vanjie's titty and it turned Vanjie on! They got up and went to the second bedroom and had supreme lesbian sex and then went back to bed, but Brooke wasn't there! Turns out, she was in the closet watching.

"Do you wanna get married?" Brooke asked them and they said,

"YES!" So they all lived happily ever after and had tons of super sex and yeah.

Da end <3


End file.
